


I Thought We Were Friends

by MoriartyD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyD/pseuds/MoriartyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,, So we're best friends? Forever? ”<br/>,, Forever. ”</p><p> </p><p>                                      ~Sheriarty~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sheriarty fanfiction and just the prologue. The first chapter is coming soon.
> 
> Stay Moriarty'D.

* * *

**Prologue**

**_,, So we're best friends? Forever? ”_ **  
**_,, Forever. ”_ **

 

_,, It's so obviously John. ”_

_,, Well, maybe for you, but i don't understand a word. ”_

_,, Oh c'mon John. Use your brain! ”_

_,, I am using it Sherlock, i just don't understand. ”_

_,, Wait John, i think i know what he meant. So you say that she couldn't kill her Husband because she was to busy with planning to kill him?* ”_

_,, Congratulations Gavin, you solved it! ”_

_,, Greg, Sherlock. My name is Greg. ”_

_,, Fine. 'Greg'. ”_

He snorted and turned away, his coat flying around as he walked towards the main street, out of the backyard where they found the dead man. John shook his head softly, sighning heavily, trying to catch up with him. After a moment he turned his head to face him.

_,, Ok, what is it. ”_

_,, What is what John? ”_

_,, You. What's wrong with you? ”_

_,, There's nothing wrong with me, John. ”_

_,, There is! You're acting like a 5 year old! Not that i'm not used to it but you're unbearable today! ”_

  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked faster. As soon as they arrived at the main street, he waved at a cab and let himself fall into the seat. It wasn't a long drive back to bakerstreet, but it was quiet. Sherlock starred out of the window and John glanced at him a few times from the corner of his eye. John rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake, he just wanted to get back to bed.

The morning wasn't that good for him. After a long and exhausting day at work, Sherlock woke him up at 3 am to get to a crime scene. And for what? Standing in this backyard for maybe ten minutes, waiting till Sherlock is ready with his deducing. The cab stopped and Sherlock jumped out of the car, letting John pay for their drive, as usual. As John entered the flat, he found sherlock laying on the sofa, facing the wall.

  
 _,, If you want to talk, and i know you don't, i'm upstairs. ”_

John turned around and walked up to his bedroom, shouting back at sherlock.

_,, And please don't set the kitchen on fire, cause you're bored again! ”_

Sherlock heard John shutting his door and sat up straight again, jumping up from the sofa to reach for his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One : It's Time**

**_,, I'm glad i found you, you know that?_ **

**_It's like, i found my other half._ _Because we're the same._**

**_Because You are Me. ”_ **

 

 

Midnight.

The moon shines through the window into the big office, right on the desk, putting the man who sit there into a scary light. He looks quite tired, starring at the laptop screen in front of him, chewing a gum. As he turned around in his chair, the moonlight shines on his face.

James Moriarty was tired. He worked the whole day now, but he was happy. His eyes were closed, and on his lips were a little smile. He stretched himself a bit and yawns, shivering softly after it. He got up and walked over to the window, looking down at the few people who were still in the streets. A yawn escaped his mouth again and he blinked a few times, trying to blink the tiredness away.

His little smile slowly grows into a big grin as he watched a single man, walking towards the building. The man's short blonde hair was wet from the rain but his lether jacket was open. He carried a big black bag and quickly crossed the street. Jim turned around, clapping his hands in joi, dancing to the music in his head towards the door slowly. He unlocked it and sat back behind his desk, giggling softly as he heard the footsteps in front of the door.

_,, You can come in~. ”_

Jim bites his lip, tapping wifh his fingers on the desk nervously, watching the other man slipping in the room quietly, dropping the bag on the floor.

_,, You took longer than i thought, i hope i don't have to replace you soon Tiger. ”_

Sebastian Moran growled softly, clenching his teeth.

_,, I would have been faster if you had told me from the start where i have to go to. ”_

He walked over to the sofa and layed down on it, relaxing slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment but opened it as he felt like someone's starring ar him. And he was right.

, _, You look tired Boss. ”_

He rolled his eyes.

_,, I am tired Sebby. Tired of this boredom. I just can't wait any longer! ”_

Jim sighed exaggerated and runs his hand through his hair, letting himself fall into the armchair next to the sofa.

_,, Well, then don't wait any longer.”_

Sebastian frowned softly but then clenches his teeth again as he felt his head pulling back by his hair.

_,, Because i have to wait!! ”_

They stared at each other for maybe a few seconds, but for Sebastian it felt like hours. Jim eyes were full of anger in the one second, and in the other lovingly and calm. Jims mood was changing within a second. Too fast to get why. He scanned his bosses face and waited. Waited for a sign that he can move again, breath again, without having a knife in his chest after it. Jim sighed again, letting go of his hair and stroked through it softly, sitting back in his armchair after a moment.

_,, It's been over twenty years now Seb...i want to make it big! It's important._ ”

Jim sighed and stretches himself a bit, yawning again.

  _,, You should sleep boss. Now. ”_

_,, Fine, fine Tiger. ”_

He chuckled and jumped up, dancing over the blood red carpet towards the door. Opening it and waving at Sebastian quickly.

,, _Don't forget what you have to do tomorrow._ ”

He glances at him and leaves, walking fo his bedroom, letting his Jacket and tie fall on the floor before kicking the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> *yes, i know this is from the tv show 'elementary', but i think it's hilarious so i used it.  
> And no, i don't like 'elementary'.  
> Thanks for reading.~


End file.
